


A Rebel Queen

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of John Diggle - Freeform, Mentions of Roy Harper - Freeform, mentions of olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Queen has been living with Nyssa and Laurel for a couple of months now when she decides it's time to visit Roy.</p><p>She feels a little rebellious and decides to not pick up the phone when Nyssa and Laurel call her and all chaos begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rebel Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au. It's a little forward in time so Nyssa and Laurel are in a relationship and Thea has been living with them for a while now. Oliver and Felicity are still in their road trip.

Thea knows that living with Laurel and Nyssa has spoiled her. She doesn’t have to clean or cook. When she wakes up Nyssa makes her breakfast, she usually has take out with her after training for lunch and at night they all have dinner together. Thea still hasn’t gotten a job and she is not using Malcolm's money, so Laurel is basically paying for everything she needs and she never says no to her. 

Nyssa is different than Laurel, while Thea has known Laurel for almost all her live, Nyssa is a new variable that she is getting to know. The former heir of the demon is quiet and loves meditation, she also is a great sparring partner and she is a good teacher too. Nyssa has a lot of patience and teaches her new ways to incapacitate her opponents but she is also very strict. Thea is learning a lot with her, especially how to use her tiny form to paralyzed her attackers faster.

At home, Nyssa is the one with all the rules. Out of safety, Thea needs to tell them where she is or where is she going; she can’t go on any mission alone -Diggle and Nyssa agree that its always better to pair up - and she is to never be in the kitchen unsupervised, she thinks the last one is an exaggeration after the little fire she cause but she accepts it. It’s not like she can cook a Hereessa like Nyssa's

Thea has been wanting to go visit Roy for a while now so she talks to Laurel about having a few days off patrolling. Laurel agrees easily and gives her some money and some advise in case anything happens when she is away. Laurel tells her to set a day to came back home so the new team can work around it, with one less vigilante one of them is always supposed to stay at the comms. She promises to be back by Sunday night and Laurel says she will tell Nyssa, so she can put it on their board at home -yes, their that domesticated. She also told her it was Ok if she needed a weekend off every now and then, she is supposed to be living her life. Spending time with Roy is just a plus. 

By thursday morning she knows she fuck up, she is not picking Laurels or Nyssa’s calls and she really wants to spend one more day in bed with Roy. This weekend She has come to realized that she is not in love with Roy anymore, she loves him and the sex has been great but they are not in love anymore. She thinks is selfish of her, wanting a couple more days with Roy before she can say goodbye for good and return to Star City, but she doesn’t care. The team can deal with everything while she’s not there. 

On Wednesday she has a voice message from Diggle, he tells her she needs to come back and help with this new group call the gosht. She and Roy enjoy their last hour together before she goes back home to face the music. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea didn’t expect all the chaos she finds at home, it looks like a hurricane has passed trough their leaving room, thankfully her room is intact. When she goes to the lair she finds it empty except for one person. Nyssa is working at the computer, a side she never thought she would see in her life. Is rare that Nyssa hasn’t figured it out she’s there yet.

“Nyssa, hey. Where’s everyone?"

“Goodnight Thea. Laurel and John are patrolling. Nice to see you are back” Nyssa tells her and she doesn’t even bother to look at her. Thea is not going to be judge by an ex assassin, not way.

"Yeah, well. Diggle call me saying you guys needed help. So where should I go?“ 

"I think it's best if you just go home Thea. Laurel and John are almost finish”. 

Ok, so maybe she hates it when people try to ignore her and that’s what Nyssa is doing. She hasn’t even say hello properly or ask what she wants for dinner. Thea is not a baby anymore but she has gotten used to be easy relationship she has with Nyssa and Laurel, so she doesn’t like it when one of them gives her the cold shoulder. No that Nyssa is doing that exactly because she is still taking to her but it definitely bothers her… Ugh and now she is rambling in her head. This day is going worse and worse by the minute. 

She decides that Nyssa can’t rule over her so she's going to stay put until Laurel and Diggle get back. It takes them almost an hour to finish and get back to the lair but Thea has used her time well and has just finished her work out when they get back. Diggle is the first to notice her, he sends her a wave and goes to talk to Nyssa.

When Thea sees Laurel, she is a tittle nervous about her reaction but then Laurel is marching up to her and giving her a hug and Thea thinks everything is fine.

They are still hugging each other when Laurel tells her “why weren’t you pick up you phone? I had to text Roy to tell me you were alright? What happen Thea, I thought we had an agreement?”. 

Laurel is also mad, go figures. She can see Diggle leaving the lair, the coward.

“Laur, I was having a good time and forgot ok. It not a big deal. You called me like forty times, you knew I was fine” Thea is getting mad at this stupid argument. 

“Thea you picked up one time and then you send me a text saying "I’m fine". I got worried when you didn’t came back on Sunday night and by Monday Nyssa was getting worried too” They can hear Nyssa muttering something close to “I was not worried” but Laurel keeps talking “ I needed to make sure you were safe and then I though, we thought, you decided to stay and we wanted to talk and see if you need it anything” 

“I didn’t want to stay. I .. Uhm… ” Thea isn’t sure how to tell them she spend her vacation time having sex and ending her relationship for good. It's was a complicated weekend.

“You do not own us any explanation Thea. Let’s go home, it’s late and Laurel has to go to work tomorrow” it’s the first time Nyssa is making eye contact with her while talking and Thea doesn’t know how to react to that. Nyssa looks very close off right now 

“‘Ok, fine. Let’s go. I have to change your dressing too” Laurel tells Nyssa and Thea is confused.

"What happen?” She asked them. 

Her answers comes in the form of Nyssa getting up and walking to the door, her walk is slow and she is favoring her left side and now she knows why she got so many calls form Laurel. Nyssa got stabbed and Thea was away. That’s why the house looked in such a way. She feels bad and worried, Nyssa never gets injured, that means something really wrong is going on. Thea is feeling horrible for being a brat about this weekend 

———————————————————————————------

At home she can feel the tension. Nyssa goes to her room and Laurel follows her. She can hear the muffled sounds and imagines they are talking quietly. Thea never thought that at 20 she would feel like she is back leaving with her mom, only now, she apparently has two and both of them could easily kick her ass. 

She distracts herself cleaning the living room until Laurel comes out of her room.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that”. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s helping me relax” Thea is looking at Laurel for a possible explosion but she just looks tired. 

“Come sit with my speedy” is the use of her nickname that means Laurel is going to go for a deep conversation. 

“Are you going back to Roys ?” 

Ok. She didn’t expect that “I don’t think so. I mean, I won’t. It’s finally over between us” Thea tells her and Laurel looks at her, she thinks she wants to read her. 

“I want you to know that you have every right to want to do that, ok. You are allowed to be 20 and have fun, go on dates and fall in love. We just wanted to make sure everything was fine. So next time you decide to go someplace just make sure you send us a text saying you are alive” after that Laurel hugs her for a long time and it feels good, she thought that maybe they would not get it but maybe it’s because Laurel has known her for such a long time that she knows how Thea can get. 

“Stop cleaning. Ok?. Go to bed” 

“Laur, thank you for that” Thea wants to make sure Laurel knows how much she appreciates having her understand her feelings, especially when she hasn’t voice them out loud. Laurel just hugs her again and kisses her hair 

“Not a problem. Love you” 

“Love you too” 

———————————————————————————–-----

Thea is woken up by a loud sound, someone is in the kitchen. When she burst in, she sees Nyssa trying to reach for the mugs. She gets close enough to pass them to her and Nyssa murmurs a thank you. 

“Ok, what’s with you ignoring me. It is because I wasn’t here when you got hurt, because you could have written me a text and I could have come back” she needs coffee or Balaleet or both. And she hates Nyssa right now because there's nowhere in SC where she can find a good restaurant that makes Balaleet like Nyssa’s. 

"I am not ignoring you, hence we are here, talking” Nyssa proclaims while making coffee. 

“Uhm, this is not normal for you. You are mad at me and I want to know why” Thea is exclaiming.

She doesn’t realize when Laurel enters the kitchen until she starts speaking “I think you should tell her Nyssa” when Nyssa doesn’t answer Laurel decides to tell her either way.

“She thought you pulled a Sara and left without saying goodbye. Well, now that my job is finish here I am going to work. I’ll see you guys later” Laurel them kisses Nyssa and hugs her and she’s out of the house.

“So, I didn’t left. I told you guys I was coming back”

“I seem to remember you not coming back when you where supossed to. What do you want for breakfast” 

Thea is pretty sure she doesn’t need to anwser because Nyssa is alredy talking out the ingredients to make Balaleet.

“I told Laurel yesterday I was sorry. Look, I did not planed to stay there it just happen ok. Next time, I will send you guys a text o whatever. Also, I don’t care what you make for breakfast I will eat anything you cook”.

“You do know we are not doing this because we enjoy making you life hard Thea. We need to make sure you are safe. That’s all we are asking, so next time just pick up our calls” Nyssa tells and Thea is sorry for Laurel’s and Nyssas future kids, because their parents alreday know how to deal with a teenager, not that she is one, she is not.

“I know, jesus, I do. Can be stop fighting so you can make me breakfast. i’m starving.” 

When Thea hears Nyssas laugh she knows she’s not in trouble anymore so can can enjoy her breakfast. 

Thea never though that after all the things she has gone trough she could have a family. She loves Ollie and Felicity but they have been away for so long and Laurel and Nyssa have been the ones to help recovered form the pit and to start training again, they have given her a home and estability even when at night they fight criminals. She loves her family, her whole family. She can’t wait to be an aunt, she just isn’t sure who’s going to make her an aunt first if its Ollie or Laurel.

She gets out of her head when Nyssa puts the Balaleet in form of her. 

Yes, she thinks, she denifitly loves her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent me prompts in tumblr: LarrizaKloss
> 
> Ps: if you read this and you are appalled about the grammatical errors please contact me. English is not my first language and I need all the help I can get. Also if you want to be a beta for this crazy woman please message me, I'm writing a long Fic and I need help with grammatical errors please :)


End file.
